The BlueMoon
by Silvah Rush
Summary: About a week after Sonic had save the world from dark gaia, Sonic gets his werehog form once again and he also finds out something else... WARNING: CONTAINS WEREHOG MPREG
1. Prologue

The Bluemoon: The Prologue

I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog in one of my latest adventures, I traveled around the world, restoring the chaos emeralds due to Eggman releasing Dark Gaia from the core of the earth, awaking it from its age long slumber. I undertook a transformation it changed me physically, i met a imp-like creature which i nicknamed Chip. After, i realized my new form effected me emotionally as well, after i met up with Amy in the streets of Spagonia, she didn't... well, recognized me, until professor pickle had explained it was me.

From Apotos to Spagonia.

From Adabat to Shamar.

Professor pickle tracked eggman after i restored the sixth continent, Tails had dropped me off at Eggmanland at the top of the world. we infiltrated his base and made our way into where the temple of gaia, putting the last emerald onto the summit, me and Chip walked out thinking we stopped Dark Gaia, oh, we were sadly mistaken, Eggman restored Dark Gaia to its fullest. We fought our way into the core of the planet, destroying Eggmans newest robot. After the battle the dark creature rised from the lava below the platform i was standing on. The dark beast sucked up my were-form, taking back the dark powers it given me. Chip called upon the temples as an act to protect me and form the golem, Gaia Colossus. The battle was going well until Dark Gaia unleashed its true form, after the harsh battle that took place i manged to defeat the beast, i watched it sink back into the lava, before i knew it, i lost conscious due to much energy being lost. The next thing i remember i was in Apotos, where i started my adventure.

I found the imp on the ground then faded away leaving the sphere he worn around his neck behind. I made my way towards it, picking it up, putting it on my wrist, i still remember his last words Chip whispered to me

`I'll be here by you, always, upon the earth you tread' like a little voice on the wind, i let out a sigh while watching the sun rise before running home, went i got there i realized Amy had set up a party to celebrate our victory, it was when the sun went down about a week later, i had under taken the transformation, i dashed my way to tails, he did scans on me, the fox cub explained to me that my new form has attached itself to my DNA and i found out something else that you wouldn't believe...


	2. Chapter 1

The Bluemoon: Chapter 1

Tails was sitting at his computer, tapping his gloved fingers on the polished wooden desk waiting for test results to Sonic's scan and bloodtest to print. The paper slid out of the printer, Tails reached a hand to it, taking the paper then sinking back into his desk chair. The fox cub let out a quiet gasp, with a look of disbelief on his furry face,`no that cant be right' he blinked a few times hoping whats in front of his face would change or disappear, nothing , the fox took a deep breath before starting.

"Sonic, the results are in" Tails swiveled around to the furry creature on the metal treatment table in the middle of the lab.

"Well... why do i have my werehog form?" Sonic getting off from where he was sitting, making his way to the fox with a curious look on his wolf-like muzzle.

"Your new form has combined itself to your DNA" Tails explained without taking his eyes off the sheet of paper.

"so it took this long to get permanently glued to me, which wasn't very long." Sonic had a sarcastic look on his mug for a minute until a thought hit him. "Tails could you do something about it?, like reverse it or, something"

"i could, but something else came up in the tests, something very odd" For the first two words Tails' tone was normal then changed for the rest of the sentence.

"huh, like what" Sonics ears perked up at the odd tone in his best friends voice.

"theres...a lot um.. of gonadotropin sitting in large quantities in your lower abdomen"

"translation please?"

" its a common chemical, but its found in only one place" Tails still had a look of disbelief on his face, he always knew where this chemical is found, but still cant figure out how Sonic got it, but it all came down to one conclusion. "however Sonic, the reason why youve got it, because...your... pregnant"

"Im what?!" The creature roared, backing up abit, putting his furry arms out slightly, with a slight look of shock on his face. " but thats impossible!" Tails winced at the tone.

"Both the scan and bloodtest are 100 percent positive, here have a look for yourself" Tails held out the piece of paper, the werehog took it reluctantly and took a look, the word was there all right with that 100% sitting right beside it. Sonic scrunched up the document throwing it to the bin underneath tails' desk, but missed. Sonic was about to turn for the door when Tails stopped him.

"hold on, theres more, for this chemical to still be there, i caught your pregnancy in its very early stages, i might need to do another scan next month to get more data" Tails looked at the werehog, whose murky green eyes staring at the ground. A million thoughts were running through his head, He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his lungs are being blocked by something. A voice in the back of his head was telling him to go, get some fresh air and get away from here.

Somewhere.

Anywhere.

But here.

Sonic blinked a few times before dragging his heavy, spiked shoes up the stairs.

"um Sonic, you ok bud?" Tails asked just before he left the room.

"y-yeah, im fine, i just need some air" Sonic replied his voice sounded dull, like there was no life, all his usual cocky attitude was gone as he continued dragging his shoes along from a metal floor to floor boards as he made his way into the main house, looking down at the ground, he walked passed the loungeroom, through the hallway, then the front door, into the cool night air, that was blowing through his thick furry quills.

Breathing the fresh air in, then letting out a heavy sigh, before leaping off the vahranda and landing gracefully on his fours into the deep darkness of the night. Sonic made his way through the streets of town without being spotted using the shadows as a cover to camouflage in the dark allyways, to the countryside where there is hardly no bountries, just endless, open grasslands where only the full moon lit his way, the stars illuminated the dark blue sky.

Sonic looked up to the sky while running on his 4s, the stars reflected off his glossy eyes, he could feel grass and dirt getting kicked up behind him due to his claws and clected shoes. He skidded to a halt at a cliff side at the edge of the open fields where he just sat down in the soft grass, he`d always known about this location since he was little, from the cliff you could see a fantastic view of the nearby farmlands, towns, coastlines and beaches, the lights from nearby towns lit the dark streets, the full moon`s reflection could be seen on the oceans surface and in the distance were mountains, that looked like shadows from his felt something familiar building in his chest, it traveled up his throat and lifted his muzzle in the air and he let out all his sorrows in, one, long, maunful howl.

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

His lungs burned for air, he took a deep breath as he dropped on his side, his arms dangled over the edge as tears rolling down his light blue muzzle.


	3. Chapter 2

The Bluemoon: Chapter 2

Sonic snuck through the front door of his home after going to his favorite location to clear his mind, what he was told still shocks him. The werehog gently closed the wooden door behind him, he took a step and the old floor boards creaked under his weight. He didn't want to wake anyone, so he lowered on his fours to try and even out his weight. The werehog took a few more weary steps and his spiked shoe got caught on the corner of the runner that was in the hallway and he tripped over, the massive creature landed with a tremendous THUD, a couple of cupboards shook and glass ornaments clunked gently together.

`uh oh' his ears twitched a bit to pick up anyones foot steps, but all he heard was a groan then a light snore from a nearby room, Sonic lightly shook his head and a smirk appear on his mug `Tails'. At first sonic was expecting someone like shadow to randomly attack him or worst Amy, since we all know that Amy loves Sonic but coming to her beauty sleep thats a completely different story, any type of way of disturbing her and she`ll give him a good swing of her hammer. Sonic, still a bit weary slowly pick him self back up on his paws, his ears flickering this way and that, still listening on his surroundings and continued down the hallway then making a left turn into the lounge room.

The room was quite large, the walls were all painted cream, the window had dark navy blue curtains and a light blue lounge was placed below it. On the other side of the room a plasma tv on a long low cupboard, beside the tv was a wii console and a xbox 360, a small polished coffee table in the middle of the room on a red Persian rug and an open fire place on the other wall.

Sonic noticed the room had a red, yellow and orange glow that danced along the walls from the fire, ` nobody leaves a fire going after midnight' another thought hit the werehog `Tails must of left it going' A smile appeared on his face, without another thought about it, he curled up near the fire, but unfortunately he couldn't get comfortable `damn floor, i knew i should of gotten carpet', so he moved the coffee table without a noise and moved the rug so he can lay on it near the fire place, now that solves that problem. The soothing warmth was starting to put the furry creature to sleep but he shook it off, questions still burn through his mind, `what am i going to do or how am i going to tell everyone, thank god tails knows he can help me a bit, but one thing is for curtain im not getting an abortion, killing something so small isn't me both day and night form' Sonic shook his head at that thought.` but top off that i have to explain my night form as to those that don't know about it, oh well I`ll take it as comes'.

The warmth was taking effect on Sonic again, this time he didn't fight it and he drifted off.

The next morning he awoke to the sun blaring into his face, the golden glow washed over him as if he turned super, but he didn't sure feel that way. The azure hedgehog furrowed, then lazily opened his eyes before letting out a loud yawn, he reach a glov- wait, what. His eyes shot right open and the realization just up caught to him, the hedgehogs emerald eyes checking everything from his peach coloured stomach to his sporty red and white buckled shoes, Sonics happy moment was suddenly destroyed.

"Good morning Sonic, were you comfortable?" A chuckle filled his ears. The hedgehog swiveling around on his backside to face none other, his rival Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic saw the black hedgehog sitting on the arm of the lounge, facing in his direction and he had a amused expression on his muzzle, Sonic pinned his ears back almost immediately.

"Hello to you too and yes i was quite comfortable, Thank you" Sonic replied back in a sarcastic tone " So what do you want Shadow?" Sonic was staring daggers, if only looks could kill.

" Will you chill out? all i was told to get you for breakfast" Shadow shrugged his shoulders before shuffling off for the kitchen, Sonic took his time, he got up and stretched his blue limbs, before walking out of the room, at the end of the hall was the kitchen and dining room.

The kitchen and dining was just a bit smaller then the lounge room together, the kitchen has white tiles, white cupboards and marble benchtops, there is also a cupboard in the middle of the room with a marble benchtop. The dining room has large rectangular polished table in the middle of the room, a few pictures on the wall here and there and large glass sliding doors that lead out the back.

Everyone sat in this order around the table Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream&Cheese and Shadow. Shadow looked like he just got seated when Sonic entered, Knuckles spotted sonic first

"Hey sleepyhead, finally your up" Knuckles greeted, Shadow leaned over the table, he said something to knuckles cause the redhead suddenly starting snickering about something, Sonic already assumed its about him walking up in front of the fire place.

"Heya, knucklehead" The blue hedgehog waved without looking at the echidna as he padded into the kitchen, Knuckles' snickers suddenly burst into a fit of hysterics, Sonic looked at his friend, in something like this the only way you could win is by playing dumb with Knuckles " Whats so funny Knuckles?" Sonic tried to hide the tone in his voice, but by the look of things Knuckles picked up on it.

"Ooohh, watch out, someone woke up on the wrong side of the fire place" Knuckles by now nearly fell out of his chair, Shadow even was chuckling a bit, but tails didn't look amused one bit, Sonic shot a glance at Tails that told him ` Ive had a bad 24 hours could ya help me out bud' Tails nodded, the fox moved slightly then Knuckles' chair suddenly fell back, the echidna landed with a OOF. Sonic mouthed thanks to Tails and the fox gave him thumbs up. Knuckles stood up bringing the chair up with him "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TAILS!"

"Because you don't know the full story why Sonic slept there or anything" After the fox said this it caught the attention of Knuckles, even Shadow, Sonic was sitting on one of the benchtops.

"Ok explain sonic" Everyone turned their attention to Sonic, the blue hedgehog took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok, do you know when the world was broken up into pieces"

"Oh yeah i remember that, the earthquake was massive" Knuckles commented to himself, almost like he was in thought.

Sonic begun again "I had untaken a new transformation, it came with the creature from the core of the planet and went with the creature when he was sealed back, but anyway i don't want to go over everything, so lets cut to the chase my new form or `werehog side' is tied with my DNA so now im permanently stuck with it" Shadow opened his mouth to say something but closed it, Tails knew the rest of what Sonic was going say, Sonic was hesitant at first but he knew the faster he got it off his chest, the better.

"Um...guys I don't know how to say this... Im pregnant"


	4. Chapter 3

The Bluemoon: Chapter 3

"YOUR WHAT!?" Everyone said it in unison apart from Tails and cream.

"um..pregnant" Sonic replied back as he looked down at his shoes in embarrassment, Knuckles sat there for a moment before blood started to ooze out of his nose, then ran out of his chair to get a tissue. Shadow just sat in his spot, his crimson colored eyes wide and his jaw dropped, if his jaw dropped any more it would be on the table! and Amy, she seemed to be the only one happy about it for some unknown reason.

"congratulations, sonic!" Amys happy scream made Shadow and Tails jump a few inches out of their seats, then Amy when back to her conversation with Cream.

"uh... thanks...Amy?" Sonic blinked at Amys reaction then started to scratch behind his left ear using it as a excuse for his poor response.

"... how long have you.. known Sonic?" Shadow still didn't know on what he thought about the situation, but he couldn't help himself to be a little curious. Sonic sighed before replying

"Not very long, i found out last night when Tails did tests on me" Shadow was going to say something else, when his black ears twitched then a groan was heard from Knuckles as he walked in with a white tissue to his nose. Sonic watched the echidna stumble back to his seat, when the hothead reach the table something else caught Sonics eye; Shadow, he had a devilish smirk on his face, Sonic saw the hedgehog move one of his hover shoes out from under the table and the azure hedgehog couldn't help but grin himself, cuffing a hand over his mouth. But what makes this moment even funnier that the Knucklehead hasn't seen it yet and its right in his path!. Sonic started counting down on his gloved fingers.

...three...

...two...

...one...

"WHOA, OOF" The echidna cried out as he fell, crashing to the floor with a BANG, Sonic cracked and went into a fit of laughter as he held his stomach. Knux started growling under his breath and turned his head enough to watch the object that tripped him go back under the table. When he managed to get back up on his feet, using the table for support, he gave Shadow a glare.

"when im not feeling so lightheaded, im gonna punch your lights out Shadow" Knuckles held out his fist in a threaten manner as he sat back in his seat, still with the tissue in the other hand, the black hedgehog still had the smirk on his face and thought hardly nothing of the threat. Sonic now had his nose in the fridge looking for something then suddenly went "aha" when he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a chillidog then closed the door using his sporty red and white buckled shoe and went back to his spot on the counter. The guardian looked at the hedgehog before asking something.

"Uh, Sonic why don't you get an abortion?, I mean seriously if i was in your shoes i wouldn't keep it" Knuckles asked as if it was a normal question, Sonics eyes suddenly widen, then starting choking on the last bit of the dog, he started patting his chest and somehow manage to swallow.

Sonics voice was a lttle raspy "Are you kidding me?! There is no way im getting a abortion" he cleared his throat before continuing "besides killing isn't in my nature, it would be cruel to do something like that"

"All right its your decision not mine" Knuckles just shrugged before checking his watch, his violet colored eyes widen "Man time flies, ive gotta go" Knuckles got up and headed for the door "duty calls Gotta get home before that bat tries to take the master emerald again" it wasn't long before you could hear the door opening then closing. The room was suddenly quiet, no one moved til a ringtone filled the air, Shadow perked up.

"Oops, how could i forget ive got to go meet the commander, later Sonic" He used Chaos control, in a flash of light he was gone. Amy and Cream shuffled off and left, Sonic presumed shopping. Tails was the last to leave, he was about to head for the garage, when a thought hit Sonic `how could i forget'

"Tails, i just wanna say thanks for leaving the fireplace running last night, it really help me sleep" Tails went to a nearby cupboard and took some keys out of one draw.

"No problems, since you developed a habit of sleeping near the fire in prof pickles' lab, i thought it might help"

"Tails..i.." Sonic pinned his ears back and looked in the other way. He gotten off the bench and walked up to his fox friend.

"what is it?" This is when Tails faced him.

"I just..don't know how im gonna get through this" Sonic looked at the ground in shame.

"Sonic you can get through this i know you can, you have been there for me through thick and thin, helping me in times when i needed you, like when Cosmo died, so if ya need any kind of support, im right here" Sonics ears flickered forward and the confidence evident in his face, he reached over and ruffled Tails' bangs

"Thanks little bro" He whispered before heading off at super sonic speed.


	5. Chapter 4

The Bluemoon: Chapter 4

1 MONTH LATER

Time went by at a slow and easy pace and things were going down hill a little for the blue hedgehog. Some of the symptoms sunk in; nausea, headaches, dizziness, light cramps and loss of appetite. when the nausea, dizziness and headaches first started the poor hedgehog was bedridden for a few days, he was unable to get up without feeling any of the three specially the dizziness, once he gotten up too fast and the dizziness hit home, forcing his head back on the pillow, it also left him dazed for awhile.

Next was the cramps, they would leave him restless through the hours of the night, you could hear the massive creature groan in frustration as he tosses and turns and there were some mornings when he was able to get up and sit at the table, but he would just look at what is on his plate and push it away from his face before going back to his room, the cobalt hedgehog would mumble something before shutting the bedroom door behind him...

It had to be around about 1:30am at night, the moon glimpsed through his bedroom window, it gave the room a light blue glow, the tree outside his window created the shadows that danced along the walls. The silence was broken by someone roughly turning, then a loud groan as the werehog turned back on his other side. The creature pinned his wolf like ears back before quickly sitting up out of his anger, then suddenly held his head out of pain and a moan escape his throat.

He started to rub his temples to relieve some of the pain, but it didn't help what so ever, The werehog grumbled under his breath before slowly getting off his messy bed. He slipped on his metal strapped shoes and had a quick look on his calender that was on the back of his door, he used his finger to go over the dates, sliding his fingertip along the paper while counting in his head. Then it hit him `I'm meant to see tails' he swung his door open and turned down the hall.

"Time for that other scan" Sonic mumbled under his breath then suddenly stopped at a picture on the wall, he lazily moved it to the right to reveal a red button underneath it. Using his other hand to press it, then letting the picture slide back. The wall beside the picture pushed it self inwards, then slided into the wall beside it like a sliding door. Sonic entered, his surroundings changed from floor boards to metal as he was going down the stairs into Tails' lab, he knocked gently on the metal wall near-by him just before calling out.

" Tails!?, I'm here for that other checkup!" his voice echoed a little due to his metal surroundings.

"Ok i just get it re- WHOA!" A sudden CRASH echoed through the lab, Sonic started into a jog for the rest of the way down to find Tails and various Tools and gadgets around him on the cool, metal floor. He made his way to Tails, outstretching an arm.

"Are you ok, Tails?" Tails taken the werehog's hand and gotten up, he started brushing the dust out of the fur on his arms then starting on his legs.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine, i couldn't see that spena that i dropped earlier ago" Sonic just shook his head with a bit of a smirk appearing on his face. Tails started clearing the tools he dropped.

"Here let me help you" The massive creature started to go down on to his hands and knees when Tails suddenly perked up.

"Actually I'll set the scanner up first then ill clean up, i would be saving myself some time" Tails gotten up and padded to a corner of his lab. There was another metal table like the one in the middle of the lab, but it had a large glass dome above it which is connected to a large machine that was screwed onto the ceiling, cables from the back of the gadget had been nailed along ceiling. The cords went round the room, they ended at the computer on the other side of the room.

Tails instructed Sonic to lay down on the table. Tails headed over to his computer then he sat down in his chair. Sonic put his hands behind head, his ears flickered at the annoying sound that was coming from the keyboard as Tails typed on it.

Click...

Click...

Click...

Then the glass dome started to come down, once the dome made contact with the metal table it automatically locked. Sonic took a deep breath, his left ear twitched a bit as he listened on his surroundings, he could hear air rushing back into Tails' leather computer chair as he gotten up, then various noises as Tails put his tools back where they belong. The pile of tools was slowly shrinking. Sonic already started to feel bored as a bright green light went over him.

His eyes darting from one thing to another, then he looked at Tails, The fox was using his twin tails to put something away that was on a higher shelf then going to his computer he typed something. There was a couple of clicks then the glass dome started to lift off, a rush of fresh air came in, it got rid of the hot stuffy feeling in the small space. Sonic watched the dome go completely up before getting up but made sure he didn't get up too fast to set off his headache

"Sonic the results are printing now, i suggest you should come back later, go for a late night run, stretch your legs it should do you some good" Tails had his eyes glued to the computer screen, going over the new lot of data he got.

"Alright I'll be back later" Sonic simply shrugged his shoulders before heading upstairs, he started into a jog, it wasn't long before he was out of the lab heading for the front door.

Tails looked at the screen with harden sapphires, his fingers gliding along keyboard as he typed away. Then his eyes suddenly widen "That cannot be right, thats impossible theres no way he will believe this, but the question is how is he going to take it?"

Sonic took his usual path of town out to the meadows, but he turned, something was calling him to the forest that was about a mile away, So without a second thought he headed in that direction.


	6. Chapter 5

The Bluemoon: Chapter 5

The forest seemed quiet, a little too quiet. You would normally hear the owls hooting away up in the trees or the crickets, rubbing their wings together to play their little tune. The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and causing the trees to creak as they bend slightly in the wind. The werehog stood up to take a sniff of the air, it smelt of the damp earth that was beneath his feet, thats nothing different.

He gone back to moving on his fours, he felt safer, he was lower on the ground also his footing would be lighter so whatever lives here wouldn't beable to hear him. Even if his fur camouflaged him with his surroundings he was still careful, taking every step with great caution.

When he walked passed this large tree, he stopped in his tracks. Something on the side of the trunk caught his attention, 5 massive claw marks. The marks looked quite old and they were pretty deep, its like something slashed at it in anger. Deep down something was telling the werehog to run like some sort of instinct, but his curiously was getting the best of him. He put one of his hands on the marks, lining his own claws with them then slowly going along the deep gash. His claws slotted in perfectly, it was a match, its like he done them but years ago. Then shock crossed Sonics face `are there others like me?' Sonic looked around his surroundings` if there is, then where?'.

A sudden strong gust blew through the woods, it went through his thick quills pushing them to one side, it also parted his thick coat , revealing his light skin a little. Then a sudden CRASH echoed, it sounded like thunder. Shock ran through Sonic, instinctively he bounded on his 4s and started to head in the direction towards the noise. Once he gain speed, everything around him was like a blur.

He ran about at least 100 meters when his shoe got caught on something. But what ever it was, it broke due to his spikes on his shoes. Then he was forcefully skidded to a stop, the damp ground started to break beneath his hands and before he knew it he was flung towards the air in a large thick net. It took the captured creature awhile to catch on what just happened, the werehog blinked in a dazed like fashion, holding his head with one hand and the other on his abdomen.

He blinked several more times before shaking it off, then suddenly roared as he started to thrash wildly within the net, trying his best to slash his way out but he failed miserly. Sonic started to pant like a large dog, his tongue dangling out the side of his mouth as he kept clawing at the rope. His arms started to hurt and that cause him to stop, he had taken a glance to see if he did any damage and to his surprise not a thread was out of place. A groan of frustration slid through his teeth. His heavy panting died down a little as an idea came to him.

`well, one weapon don't work, you use the next' Putting his mouth on the rough rope he started to chew his way out. His ears perked up as he heard voices coming then bushes nearby rustled. Two humans walked out, Sonic couldn't make out any details, only the basics, one was quite tall he was holding a flashlight in one hand. His friend beside him was a little chubby and was quite short and he was holding some sort of large gun.

"alrighty, lets see what what we caught this time" The tall one shone the light in Sonics face. His face was unreadable when realization sunk in.

`they had set the trap here?! when i get out their gonna get it' The werehog snorted through his nose in disgust and anger. Then he snarled, baring his fangs as he tried to lunged at them through the net. The short guy backed off a couple of steps, clearly he was shaking in his leather boots. The tall guy suddenly clicked his fingers and then looked back at his friend.

"Hey, Butch, does this creature reminder you of something?" He pointed at Sonic.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind Greg" Butch just shook his head.

"What?!, You've never heard the legends! They say that these creatures went extinct centuries ago, they were known as Werehogs, like a werewolf but crossed with some sort of hog, but most say they were more like a wolf, so the other name they were called was wolfhog" Sonic flickered his ears forward.

'What?, thats impossible, I'm living proof that this species hasn't come to a end yet and what was that about us being like wolves?' Sonic just snorted just before the human started again.

"anyway, rumor has it that the wolfhogs had an enemy, some sort of creature. You see what happen was, a clash with their enemy had erupted into war. Most of the wolfhogs were slaughtered and the survivors had scattered, taking refuge into the forest never to be seen again" His chubby friend stood on the spot in disbelief along with Sonic who had a blank expression on his mug.

"but recently something has been bringing them out into the open, there has been a lot of sightings and their worth a lot too" When saying that, he was practically seeing dollar signs

"Butch, get the darts we'll bag him and ship him off to the blackmaket"


	7. Chapter 6

The Bluemoon: Chapter 6

The human reached into his back pocket on his pants and pull out a metal case, then opening it to reveal a small metal dart. The little dart clunged against the side of the case when it was removed, shaking up the liquid in side of it. The metallic sound rung in Sonics ears as he searched for a weak spot in the net.

`come on, even a lose threat would be good at the moment' He was groaning mentally at the moment. He pinned his wolf-like ears back as his murky green eyes were darting from each part of the net, still nothing. The blue werehog was beginning to lose hope as he heard them slip the dart into the gun with a couple of clicks and he watched them take aim at him. Sonic curled up and squeezed his eyes as a thought ran through his head.

`This is it' The wolf-like creature was waiting for the gun shot, for the object to pierce his skin but it never came, all he heard was a shout of annoyance. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and his ears flickered forward to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey! why did you hit me?" Greg groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at his chubby friend.

"what!?, I didn't do it" Butch just shrugged his shoulders before going back to taking aim at the werehog. Something caught Sonics eye, a little flying object soared through the sky. Then it smashed on impact when it collided at the back of Butch's head.

"You did that on purpose!" Butch nudged his friend quite roughly. Sonic still couldn't work out what was hitting them, his eyes were searching the air for more of the mystery objects.

"I did not!" Greg protested back, the argument continued between the two when another went flying through the air and it landed inches from Gregs feet. Sonic leaned forward within the net to get a closer look at the object, then his eyes widen at what it was.

`A Pinecone!?' Sonic could feel a grin growing onto his face. His grin dropped when another thought came to mind ` i wonder whos throwing them?' As that thought ran through his mind some leaves from a nearby tree started rustling. Sonics ears pricked forward as he looked for the source of the noise. The two guys heard the noise, Greg was using his flashlight to light up branches of some nearby trees but then he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just the wind" He mumbled. Sonic had other thoughts as his eyes scanned the trees. Then thats when he saw it..

A dark green, furry creature running along the high branches of the trees, its fur camouflaged it with its surroundings and its thick quills blowing in the breeze. Hang on!, quills!? Sonic rubbed his eyes in disbelief then he looked again.

`So there are more like me' Sonic watched the werehog, gracefully jump from branch to branch then stop on one thick branch that was directly above the humans then taking a sniff of his surroundings before he started making his way to the tip of the branch he was sitting on. The dark werehog took every step with confidence.

Sonic was still watching the werehog with curious eyes ` what is he doing up there?' The creature reached the edge of the branch and he put his hand out. He looked like he was concentrating then little drops of water started to fall from his palm. Sonics expression was blank, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

` Someone like me but with the power to control water!?' Sonic simply shrugged at the thought and his eyes followed the drops as they fell inches from the humans feet; who were still arguing.

"I DID NOT HIT YOU!" Greg yelled back at his friend.

"YOU SURE DI-!" Butch was cut off by Greg who started nudging him all of a sudden "yeah what!"

"Look at this" Greg pointed at the water that was dripping in front of them. Sonic heard a faint "uh oh" escape the dark creatures mouth, his voice sounded a like a little kid but it was a bit mature. Butch snatched the flashlight out of Gregs hand and shone it upwards, bringing the creature into the light. The flashlight revealed the culprit, showing what he really looks like. He was dark green animal with a couple of bangs, his quills and bangs had navy blue tips on them and his eyes were a almond brown. Almost instinctively the dark wolf-like animal put his hands out in front of him and water flooded out of his palms like a flash flood. The current was so strong it brought both men down to the moss covered forest floor. The green werehog started to laugh as he put both hands on his stomach, his childish hysterics echoed through forest.

Sonic had a sarcastic look on his face ` Oh yeah he can control water, too bad its not my favorite element' The little guy was laughing so hard that he looked like he was going to fall off his perch.

"Why, you little" Butch mumbled under his breath while he was taking the dart out of his weapon and was putting in bullets, not long after that taking aim at him. The chubby human was about to pull the trigger, Sonic was on the urge to alert him when a loud noise rebounded off the trees.

ROAR!

The roar was ear splitting and completely unexpected, it caused both humans to jump in shock. Butch pulled the trigger but he missed, getting the branch instead. The werehog let out a startled yelp and he started running along the branches with Butch shooting at him. Each bullet missed the agile little werehog by couple of inches. Sonic was watching the action, his sensitive ears flickering with each shot of the gun. A breeze went through the forest, Sonic pinned back his ears as a new scent waft into his nose.

Instinctively Sonic was looking around to find the source of the scent, then he spotted a dark yellow figure, running along the forest floor right towards the unsuspecting humans.


	8. Chapter 7

The Bluemoon : Chapter 7

The dark yellow figure was gaining speed but this creatures eyes wasn't on the humans, he was looking straight up at Sonic. Their the eyes had met between the wolf-like creatures, a thought had entered Sonics mind.

`Brace yourself werehog, I'm gonna get you out of the net'

Sonic had blinked cluelessly at the strange in coming werehog, his mind was nearly racing as he was trying to work out what just happened is real or not. His thoughts were moving through his mind at a fast rate that Sonic couldn't make them out like code in an unknown language. Another thought was entering his mind but it wasn't from the yellow werehog.

`Dont think too hard, you'll give ya self a headache' The young, childish voice had abit of laughter through it. The voice was easily recognized Sonic had instantly looked to the trees at the young dark green creature that was still gracefully dodging bullets. Sonic had finally replied back.

`W-who are you and How are you talking to me through my mind?' Sonic had nervously asked the question and the feeling of more thoughts entered his mind.

`Explanations and introductions later' The rough voice of the other werehog echoed through Sonics mind. By this time the yellow creature had lept off a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground before using the tall humans shoulders to boost up to Sonic. The human had yelped in surprise as alot of weight was suddenly put on his shoulders then was kicked back abit as the large creature had kicked off him, The wolfhog had latched on a lower part of the net. Both men had yelped when they both saw the big creature, Butch had quickly pointed the gun at the werehog that was on the net, with a couple of clicks he was ready to fire, Hearing the clicks the yellow werehog had moved to a higher point of the net.

`Alittle help over here lil bro' The thought was quick but the young, dark green werehog was quicker as soon as he heard his brothers distress he had put his hands out in front of him as water gushed out at high speed, knocking the weapon out of the chubby humans hands before landing in front of the humans on his fours. He had stared at both humans with harden eyes as a deep snarl had escaped his chest. Both humans had just froze on the as they stared at the large creature before them, then taking a Quick glance at each other before one of them spoke.

" Uh what should we do?" He had sounded panicked.

"Um I dunno, RUN!" The other responded as he grabbed his friend and started to run for it while screaming like a little girl. The girly screams had faded into the distance.

The dark green creature had started to laugh " Man, humans are absolute wusses"

"Yeah, Very funny little bro" The creature on the net had replied as he sunk his teeth into the thick rope.

" Now that the humans are gone can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" Sonic had sounded alittle annoyed, the feeling of being trapped was beginning to get to him.

"Alright, bossy boots no need to get ya undies in a knot, The names Nikki and my brother is Lightning" Nikki had turned around to watch the two before sitting down like a canine. Lightning had to stop chewing to suppress his laughter. Lightning was a dark yellow creature with 3 three bangs and six quills, all tipped with black, he had different eye colors one was a dark blue and the other was a murky green also he had a deep red lightning bolt like mark that goes over his eye brow and ends on his muzzle.

" Nikki He doesn't wear underwear, Well not yet" Nikki had started to laugh, putting his hands to his stomach. Sonic had went alittle red along his light blue muzzle.

" Hey! Can you quit it?" Sonic had crossed his arms over his chest like a child having a tantrum.

"Why should we? Anyway we know you're expecting a little bundle of joy" Nikki had joked as he got his breath back. After hearing that Sonic had froze within the net.

"How do you know that im p-pregnant?" Sonic had barely manged to say the words, specially the last word on that sentence, that very word that had practically change his life.

"We can sense it also its in your scent" The yellow creature had replied with abit of a peeved tone in his voice as he tried to chew through the rope but so far he was failing. Sonics eyes had widen.

"I wish i never asked"

"Man they make nets thick, alittle help Nikki!" Lightning had called out.

"Why do i have to do everything?" Nikki had mumbled as he got up and walked lazily behind the tree to find the rope that was holding up the net. He found the end of the line wrapped around a low branch of the tree, in one quick, fluid motion he had cut it with his claws. The net had started to fall towards the ground as doing so it also had opened up, giving Sonic a chance to jump out. Sonic had jumped and landed on his fours like a cat, the feeling of freedom had caused him to grin shortly before he started to bounce around like a excited puppy. While lightning wasn't as lucky, one of his spiked shoes had gotten caught on the net and he went down to the ground with the large net on him.

"Ugh, Im ok" He had called out from under the heavy net as he struggled to find his way out. Nikki had just saw Sonic as he pranced past him, he just couldn't help but snickered under his breath, Lightning heard this and had growled in annoyance "thats not funny"

"i wasn't laughing at you i was laughing at our pregnant friend over there, hes prancing around like a pony" Nikki had giggled, The excited creature had stopped mid step. Lightning had finally found the way to freedom as he had crawled out, He had shook off his thick fur before taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"I have a name you know Its Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and i wasn't prancing" he had replied with his ears flat against his head.

"You were prancing and your Sonic!? I was expecting someone more" Lightning had taken another glance at Sonic as he had walked past him to sit beside his lil bro.

"What do you mean?" He had cocked an eyebrow at the yellow creature.

"we've heard heaps about you, even our boss talks about you" Nikki had pointed out.

"Your... boss?" Sonic had sat in front of the two with a curious face.

"Yeah Hes the leader of our pack"

"A pack?! how many more is there?" Sonics face was a mix of surprise and shock.

"Well including me and my lil brother, theres seven of us" As Lightning had spoke, Nikki was looking at his surroundings, his eyes darting from one place to another as if he was trying to find something then taking a sniff of the air. Lightning saw this, instantly taking it as a bad sign.

"Nikki what is it" Lightning had turned to face his brother. Nikki had gotten up on his 4s and stood defensively in front of Sonic.

"They know we`re here and they're coming at us fast" Nikki had broke into a sudden snarl, his fur had stood up on end. Lightnings face was unreadable when he heard this, Sonic had gotten up and glanced at Lightning.

"whats coming Lightning?"

"Zyons, our sworn enemy" Lightning had growled as he stepped forward abit.

"Zyons? What do they want?" Sonic quickly looked to the shadows of forest.

"You Sonic"


	9. Chapter 8

The BlueMoon: Chapter 8

Sonic looked at Lightning, His emerald eyes wide with fear. Lightning kept his gaze on the deep, dark shadows, Ready to pounce on anything that may creep from them. Nikki kept snarling as his fur stood on end.

"W-why?" Sonic managed to spit the words out.

"They want you dead" Nikki replied with the snarl mixed in his voice as he glanced at Sonic with harden almonds, before looking back at the deep shadows as a roar like hiss sound came from them.

A dark figure with a mysterious aura formed from the shadows, Sonic squinted his eyes a bit before he spotted something that he seen before, A familiar Aura that he always seen on a creature that came from Dark Gaia. Nikki mumbled something before his quills froze, a layer of ice covered them, all his fur stuck up like needles, Lightning had streaks of electricity dancing along his Quills. Seeing this the Zyon went low to the ground before it charged head on.

The two werehogs standing in front of Sonic didn't move nor even flinch as they stood their ground. The Zyon roared with intimation as it got closer with long strides of its powerful legs, The Zyons heavy panting echoed through the wind. Nikki got up suddenly before he put his hand out as water gathered in his palm before it went frozen solid into a large ice shard. The green creature had a confident grin on his muzzle, throwing it then forming another then throwing that one in quick motions. Seeing it as nothing the Zyon bounded out of the way as the ice streaked pasted it.

Lightning had a bit of a smirk on his muzzle as he waited. The creature that was charging in on them was about 30 meters away, it wasn't long before the space between them was 10. Lightning suddenly lifted his head heavenward as a deep howl echoed through the instinctively looked up as clouds as black as night rolled in before they started to rumble. Within that moment a huge lightning bolt tore through the trees, The Zyon skidded to a halt before the lightning bolt hit the ground narrowly missing its muzzle. The light faded from the bolt, A deep chuckle filled the air.

"You missed fleabag" The creature glared at them with deep crimson eyes.

Lightning had a deep growl rumbling in his chest "I wont next time"

The Zyon had a smirk creep onto its face "For you, there isn't going to be a next time" It looked to the shadows as more roars were heard, then suddenly faced the trio before it snarled with its teeth bared ready to jump at them, The three braced knowing there was no escape.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A deep, husky voice called out from behind them as a large Tuscan Red creature leapt over them going straight for the Zyon in flying colors, Caught by surprise the Zyon cried out as the werehogs claws met their target.

In that moment a large black werehog landed inches from Nikki with a grin on his wolf-like muzzle. "Honey I'm Home!"

The black werehog had a crescent moon on his forehead and a large marking on his stomach that looked like the sun, both of them glowed like fireflies in the night. On two of his Quills, Each was tipped with yellow and red and orange streaks and the middle quill one had a light purple ring. His arms both had light blue rings just below his shoulders and a purple ring on his tail, all the markings glowed.

"What took you guys so long?" Nikki looked at the black creature with a peeved look on his face.

"We got lost" He shrugged his shoulders before he spotted Sonic "Whos the newbie?" Nikki was about to speak but was cut of by a pained cry from the Zyon as it tried to shake off the beast that had its claws deep into the Zyons back. It all seemed so quick, The wolf-like creature gripped on the Zyons shoulders with its claws before its jaws wrapped around the screaming creatures neck and in one jerk of its head, a loud crack rung out as the Zyon fell limp to the ground, disappearing in a poof of black and purple smoke. The werehogs muzzle and claws stained red as he looked to the shadows, Staring daggers. The Zyons hissed in surprise before retreating back as if scared of something. The werehog roared in triumphed and intimation.

The black wolfhog grinned "Another days work" The tuscan creature turned around growling with annoyance.

"You failed to help yet again Zen"

Zen pinned his ears back as Nikki and his brother laughed under their breaths. "Shut up, Its not that funny" Zen whined like a little kid.

The Tuscan creature rolled topaz his eyes before facing Sonic "Its a pleasure to finally meet you Sonic" Hearing his name the blue werehog looked at him.

The werehog had three bangs that hung in his face but oddly enough one bang stuck up backwards. His Quills were almost like dreadlocks. Half-way down on each dreadlock was a zig-zag like pattern also the pattern was on each of his bangs. His fur was a deep maroon color and on his chest was a large tuff of white fur. He had an unusually large build which stuck him out from the rest of the pack. Also he didn't wear any shoes.

Zens expression dropped as he had taken another glance at Sonic "You`ve got to be kidding me! This is the guy we`ve been searching for!? He doesn't look like much" Within that moment Nikki punched Zen across the muzzle.

"I`ve been waiting to do that" The green werehog had a satisfied look on his face.

"Sometimes its best that you keep your mouth shut Zen" Lightning mumbled as he watched Zen hold his muzzle in pain.

"Sorry for being rude Sonic, Im Quarry, the Alpha of the pack and You have already met Zen and his childish antics" He seem to roll his eyes at the end of the sentence.

Sonic looked clueless at first before he remembered something that Nikki told him before "The leader of the pack" Then he was looking around as if counting "Nikki told me there was seven of you guys"

"You will meet the rest of us soon, once they get here" Quarry answered him before his topaz eyes met with Sonics emeralds as if reading his mind. "I know you have Questions but one look at you and i can tell your not ready to hear our full story but i can tell you this, Your Caught in a war that has been raging for centuries"

Zen put his fingers in his ears "Ive heard this over a thousand times"

Sonic ignore Zen as he keep looking at the alpha with curious eyes "What does this all have to do with me?"

"We have all heard of one that has the power to end the war, Tip the balance enough to get a upper hand" The tuscan creature suddenly turned around before pointing his muzzle up toward the cannapi above "You guys chased them?"

"Yeah we did, It was obvious that we caught them by surprise" A female voice called out.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sonic looked up to see three other werehogs in the high branches of the trees. One came down landing in front of Sonic before as if inspecting him then poking him with a claw in the nose "So your the new guy?" Her face didn't look too impressed.

Quarry cleared his throat " Dark you cant expect too much of a newcomer"

Dark pinned her ears back a bit before giving Quarry a pout of disapproval. The alpha shook his head a bit at her as if hes saying `no' before going back to speak to Sonic.

"Time to meet the girls of the pack, Dark, Tacoda and Tara"

The other two came down when they heard their name called. Dark had black-grey fur with a redish muzzle and chest fur, she also had the build of a cat almost, Very agile looking and her tail was like a cats also and Her eyes were like purple flames. Tacoda was As black as midnight with crimson eyes. The last one, Tara was a golden yellow with eyes like sapphires.

A whistle was heard "Hey ladies"

Tacoda scoffed "Get a Life Zen"

"Oooo I'm flattered" Zen sounded sarcastic.

Sonic felt himself grin a bit as Tacoda brushed Zen off before he heard Quarry mumble something. The tuscan creature had his sight glued to the distant shadows before sniffing the air a bit then he turned around quickly to face everyone.

"We have to get going guys, The sun will be rising soon" The Alpha called out.

Nikki had a bit of a pout on his face when he heard this.

"Aye aye Captain" Zen called out as he put a hand on his forehead like they do on boats.

"That idiot" Dark shook her head.

"We`ll head north, so you guys go on ahead" Quarry nudged his head in the direction they` re heading.

They all nodded before Tacoda started to lead, soon the others were not so far behind her, Nikki and Lightning ran together while Zen dawdled in the back.

"We should of given Zen a headstart Since he runs like a chihuahua!" Nikki called out.

Quarry watched his pack for a second before glancing at Sonic `We`ll keep the Zyons off your trail for as long as we can, Meanwhile Ive sent someone to keep an eye on you' His deep voice echoed in Sonics head before Quarry bounded after the pack.

Sonic sat there on the moss covered ground as Quarrys thought rang through his head `Someone to keep an eye on me?' Within that moment a screech echoed through the forest, Sonic felt his muscles tense as his ears pricked up before his eyes were darting from place to place, The sound was heard again. It was then the blue werehog looked up to see a eagle in the high branches of the trees, watching sonic with its Ice blue eyes.

Sonic felt himself suddenly sigh, knowing there's no danger before he started to head home.

There was a loud smash as a roar of anger rang out in the darkness

"How Could Quarry and his pack of Fleabags Slip from your Sight!" The voice roared.

"I was clouded My lord, I couldn't see them coming as if that Blue One had blocked me from seeing the future" A calm, even voice replied.

There was another clatter of something being smashed.

"I WANT HIM DEAD!"

"My lord This werehog is the one that Destroyed our very creator, His too valuable to destroy, He would be very useful to us...Him and his offspring" The voice said with the urgency rising in his voice. It was silent for a moment before a sigh of thought was heard.

"That is true seer, I shall sent more Zyons out"

"No! The pack will be expecting it, Its best that we wait, Until then Send in the hellhounds to watch Him in the shadows..."


	10. Chapter 9

The BlueMoon: Chapter 9

The warm morning sun shone through the gaps in the white curtains in Sonics room. The Azure hedgehog groaned a bit before turning over into the light rays of the sun. He groggily opened his tired, Emerald eyes before stretching his cramped muscles.

Last night came to him in flashes, A war that has been raging for centuries? and someone that is strong enough to end it? Who? The blue hedgehog instinctively looked at his peach abdomen sheepishly. No way it cant be? Could what his carrying hold the key? So many questions gone through his mind but one out of all the thoughts stuck out the most. What Quarry told him, the Alphas deep husky voice echoed in his mind as the thought replayed in his head 'your not ready to hear our full story'.

Sonic shook his head lightly making sure he didn't set off a headache, nothing made sense to him. Heck, The Alpha even sent someone to keep an eye on him? He didn't know but somehow that eagle he saw in the high branches of the trees before he headed for home made its way into his mind. Its unusual colour and its eyes, A bright shade of blue that could rival the shade of ice.

The blue hedgehog blinked at the thought, nah it has to be just a freak of nature. Sonic started to sit up, the messy sheets rolled off his slim figure as he yawned loudly. His ears twitched a bit as a light tap was heard.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Sonic looked around his room as he tried to pin point the sound. It was at that moment He saw a shadow at his window, The sound was heard again.  
Tap...Tap...Tap..

Cocking an eyebrow, he put his legs over the side of the bed before his paws reached the floor boards. Just as he was going to reach for the curtains, A high pitched creak was heard on the other side of the room. He turned around quickly, his emerald eyes bright and alert. A snow coloured muzzle poked through his bedroom door before big, bright blue eyes were seen, Tails. Sonic relaxed, knowing there's nothing to worry about.  
"Good morning Sonic, Its good to see you up and about, unlike the recent month" The golden colored fox greeted.

"Hey buddy" Sonic replied as his emerald eyes caught the sight of a piece of paper the kit was holding in his hand "Whatcha have there Tails?"

"Your test results from last nights scan" Tails paused for a moment as he put the paper up to his face.

"Yeah so, how does it look?" Sonic looked anxious.

"Everything is fine, though i found out some interesting things"

Sonic sighed in relief to know everything is going well, but the anxious look in his eyes didn't go.

"Your werehog form and pregnancy are linked in some way, i just don't know and also, you know how you got your night form when Dark Gaia was released from the core of the planet?"  
Sonic nodded as he kept listening to the fox.

"Your night form has actually been apart of you since you were born, Its been sitting in your genes just waiting to be released when you became of age"

Everything seem to tick a bit in the azure hedgehogs mind "I had my 18th birthday a few days after i defeated dark gaia then my werehog form came back a few days after that"  
"18 is the key age, it would have been if your night form wasn't released prematurely by Dark Gaia" Tails interrupted.

Sonic pinned his ears back a bit "So your saying my night form...its been with me since birth and will be for the rest of my life"

"Pretty much im sorry to say" Tails looked at him with saddened sapphires.

Sonic groaned a bit as his head started throbbing in pain, He put one of his palms to his head while putting the other on a desk he was standing beside. Seeing this Tails took a few steps forward, his face full of concern.

"Im alright Tails, Its just another headache" He looked up a bit to see Tails' face as a bit of a grin tugged at his muzzle "I think the info was a bit too much to take"

Tails smiled a bit, knowing Sonics cocky nature will never get him down.

Sonic had taken a deep breath before speaking "Did you get any info on why and how im pregnant?"

"No sadly the scans told me hardly nothing"

"Only the fact that its linked to my werehog form somehow" Sonic shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"We`ll find out one way or another" The kit smiled before turning for the bedroom door "Are you coming out for anything to eat? Sonic"

"Maybe a bit later"

"Ok" And with that Tails left through the door. Sonic turned on his heels to face his window. The dark shadow was still there, whatever it is. It heard the whole conversation. The Azure hedgehog shook head, trying to rid of the headache before taking, cautious steps towards the window. One quiet step then the floor boards creaked under his weight. Wincing at the sound he pinned his ears back, hoping to block it out his sensitive ears as he extended a weary hand out for the white curtains. as soon as he had a handful of the material he ripped the curtain open. The sunlight flooded into his room and it washed over his face, the bright, warm light forced him to close his eyes. It was awhile before his emerald eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he blinked his eyes several times to try and get a glimpse at the mystery creature but whatever was sitting at his window sil was no longer there.

Maybe he was seeing things?, He shrugged his shoulders at the thought...

The sunlight was starting to hurt his eyes a bit, it felt like the heat was drying his eyes out. Groaning a bit he close the curtains to block out the sun. He blinked to get his eyes to adjust to the dimness of his room before throwing himself back on his bed. He was bored and he looked it. A deep sigh echoed in the empty room, It was quiet, too quiet for his taste. Deep down he was craving for something out of the ordinary, like the night before.

'A pack that was able to communicate through their minds' the thought seem lonely in way, he just didn't know why. He yawned out of boredom, his legs felt cramped as if their screaming at him to go for a run.

Heeding their calling, he had gotten up abruptly. before shuffling his feet to the desk where he kept his sporty red and white, buckled shoes.

He slipped on his shoes at super sonic speed and grabbed his gloves on the way out. The blue blur shot out the front door and into the sun as a grin made its way on his face before he left at super sonic speed.

In the tree by Sonics room, a pair of keen Ice blue eyes watched him leave. A bird call rung out as the eagle begun changing its form as a hedgehog sat in the birds place. A slight grin made its way on the green hedgehogs face before it jumped out of the tree, changing its form midair to a large wolf before landing on its feet to follow Sonics trail.


	11. Chapter 10

The BlueMoon: Chapter 10

A bright blue blur ran across the front lawn, then stopping dead in its tracks at the front door. The azure hedgehog sighed in content, breathing in the fresh morning air, The bright, morning sunlight warmed his fur blue slightly.

"No wonder your special, With speeds like that, your bound to be the best that we`ve found in centuries" A soft, male voice rung out from behind the blue hedgehog. Sonic turned on his heels quickly to look behind him, his emerald eyes searching for the source of the voice. Cocking his head to one side when he didn't see anything, the only thing that was in his sights was a large wolf like creature, resting by the trunk of a tree to get away from the morning sun. Maybe he was hearing things? Shrugging his shoulders and turning away to head inside.

"Blue like the ocean and fast like the wind, Smash the sound barrier with your mere feet"  
Ears pricked forward instantly, green eyes looking around. Sonic was sure he heard a voice that time, quickly stepping off the verandah and onto the damp front lawn. The large wolf lifted its head in a lazy manner and watched the blue hedgehog.

"Whos there?" Sonics voice was a mix curiosity and uncertainty, Stepping cautiously not sure if its a friend or a foe that was speaking to him.

The large canine had gotten up of the damp grass, lazily stretching its limbs as a loud yawn escaped its jaws. Shaking its dark coat lightly to get the grass out of its fur before stepping into the sun.

Dark green coat with thick white fur starting from under its neck, under its belly and ends at the tip of its tail, dark blue stripe-like markings on its legs and one stripe on its back. Fur hung in its face, covering half of the wolfs face, Its eyes were the clearest shade of blue, almost like ice. It had quills like a hedgehog sticking out of the back of its neck, mixing with the fur of its mane. On each of its quills there was three dark blue markings that were divided by green markings looked like an upside down `Y', the same marking was on its tail but the opposite colors. The large creature sat about a meter behind the blue hedgehog.

"Relax Blue Im not here to harm you, but really the complete opposite"  
Turning on his heels, when he heard the voice behind him before his eyes met with the familiar ice blue shades. Blinking several times while looking at the wolf then shaking his head suddenly.

"These headaches are driving me crazy" Sonic mumbled, while rubbing his forehead lightly with a gloved hand.

"If you think your crazy, then why you standing there, you should be in a straight jacket" The dark green creature chuckled.

"Good Quest-" Sonic paused a moment before rolling his eyes "Now Im here talking to Dark green wolf"

The green wolf lowered its eyelids, obviously annoyed "Lets get to the point, Your not crazy, Blue" It lifted one paw, before it had started clawing at the air "Im known as a Shapeshifter, We`re creatures that can take many different looks or forms"

Something ticked in the blue hedgehogs mind, Hes heard tales and legends when he was young, Stories of the shapeshifters use to catch his curiosity on how they could become any creature "You mean the shapeshifters in the legends, be anyone or anything?"

The wolf cocked his head a bit, the expression on the canines face just a bit unsure "Some of those stories are wrong" Shrugging his shoulders "Down to business my fine blue friend, Alpha sent me to watch you"

"No Way, you?" Pointing a finger before taking a step back "He sent a shapeshifter to protect me"

"It was either me or a freaking vampire" The canid bared his teeth at the last word obviously showing hatred for that creature "Unreliable bloodsuckers"

Sonic blinked as he just looked at the shapeshifter "Vampires Too?"

The earth coloured creature nodded at him before his expression changed as if he remembered something he`d forgotten. "I haven't given you my name yet, The names Fury"  
"Fury? You don't look very vicious" The blue hedgehog just smirked at Fury.

Fury pinned his ears back, looking annoyed "You haven't seen anything yet Sonic, so you have no idea what your messing with"

"Alright" Sonic put his hands up in the air in defeat before turning on his feet to head for the door, once he stepped on the verandah, he reached for the door, opening it slightly then looking back on the wolf "You wanna come in Fury?"

Fury nodded in response as he lept onto his paws, taking a few, quick steps to the door. Sonic was already inside, holding the large wooden door open then closing it as the large wolf entered.

"This is nice, being welcomed into the Blue Blurs home" His ice blue eyes looking around curiously at all the ornaments in the cupboards "Blue, Never look at your night form as a curse, i would see it more as a gift" Fury looked behind him as Sonic walked close behind.

"Why not Fury?, Its such a pain changing every night almost against your will" Sonic stopped on the spot while looking at Fury with his gloved hands to his waist.

"You learn how to control it over time, even Zen could tell you that, Change when you want even in broad daylight" The wolf sat down in the hall in front of Sonic, a slight grin was making its way along his white muzzle.

"Are You Serious! At least that gets rid of the idea that I'm like a vampire" A quiet growl was heard from Fury, Sonic flinched at his reaction "Alright, I won`t say it again" With a light shrug from his shoulders the blue hedgie continued through the hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room was empty, everyone ate and moved along at least an hour ago.

Fury followed him like a little lost puppy, his claws had clinked on the tiled floor while his nose took a light sniff of the air "I smell Fox, Hedgehog, Rabbit and Echidna has been in this room within the last two hours"

"My friends or House mates if you put it that way, How can you tell what they are from just taking a sniff?"

"I was taught by Zen, Hes good with scents but no good at tracking, Zen gets side tracked quite easily so We leave it to the two sisters Tacoda and Tara"

"Ones good with Scents and Two Track, So every member in the pack has their specialtys and weaknesses" Sonic was scratching his chin lightly in thought. The large wolf nodded his head.

"The Two Brothers, Nikki and Lightning are patrol thats why they were the ones that Found you, they check the borders of where we are until Quarry tells us to move along again" Fury looked at Sonic closely to see if all his explaining is sinking in to the blue hedgehog. "Dark, shes a unique one, she doesn't really have a position but it was once known that she was the alpha female, her and Quarry were quite close before he did something that she didn't agree with, never been the same since"

"That explains the akwardness between the two and what about you?" The blue blur sat down on the dining room table while the wolf sat in front of him.

"Im the messenger, i do errands for the pack, sometimes spy on enemy territory but for now my job is keeping an eye on you until you have the little one depending on what the leader of the Zyons is planning"

"Im not completely helpless" Sonics ears went back as he looked up at the roof in annoyance, .

"Not Yet Blue Blur" The wolf suddenly started looking around before looking at a clock that was sitting in the cupboard. "Its about time i headed to the city, i told Zen i was going to meet up with him today"

"Im not really doing anything today can i tag along?"

A casual wolfy grin swept his face "Im sure Zen wouldnt mind, it would give him something to do other then walk around town all day long" Getting up at that moment, his ice blue eyes glanced at the clear glass doors "How big is your backyard?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders "I dunno" the hedgie got up before going over to the glass doors, sliding them open with ease, Fury ran outside within a split second, instantly going around the border, almost like he was measuring.

"Plenty of space to take flight" The wolf planted himself in the middle of the backyard, his clear blue eyes looking to the sky.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow up at the wolf "Flight?" Fury nodded his head lightly before his form started to shift, he grew large in size as his front paws became talons, His muzzle formed into hooked beak like an eagles, large wings stretched out on his back and his tail grew long like a lions with a tuft of fur on the end.

"Hop up Sonic or do you prefer to run?" The shifter gestured for him to hop up.

"This beats running anyday" With a grin Sonic was on the large creatures back.

"Hold on Tight Blue Blur!" Fury flexed his wings twice as if testing the space before taking into the sky with a bound.


	12. Chapter 11

The Bluemoon: Chapter 11

The two landed just outside of large city, so Fury could change into his hedgehog form without arousing suspicion. Sonic stretched his legs lightly as he watched Fury shift before his emerald eyes.

"This is going to take some getting use to"  
"Sorry its just a habit, i can shift into about 20 different animals a day if im given the chance" The dark green Shifter shrugged his shoulders innocently before he had started walking into the city, the feeling of pavement was cold under his dark blue paw pads.

The Azure hedgehog whistled as he followed behind him. "Wow, is there any favorites you like to change into?"

"Hmm lets seeeee, I have the habit of shifting into a Wolf, Eagle, Griffon, occasionally a Fennec fox and an Eastern dragon but the eastern form is only for emergencies"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow up "Eastern dragon? Like Chinese myth dragon?" The first thing that came to his mind was the large Chinese dragon statues he saw in Chun Nan.

"The luck symbol of Asia? Yep except i cant breathe underwater like a lung dragon" His words were mixed in with a laugh. "It would be almost impossible to swim in water, i don't have scales, i have fur, lots of fur, I would look like You on a rainy day" The thought of it made the shifter laugh even harder.

Sonic just glared at him "Its not my fault why i have all that fur besides do you know where you have meet up with your friend?"

"Pffft nope, im hoping that he would sense me with his mind but knowing him, i would have to sense for him" Fury had put a hand on his snow colored muzzle in annoyance "Hes so lazy honestly, only good for eating and sleeping"

'I heard that' A young cocky voice abruptly entered their minds. Sonic flinched a little bit from the unfamiliar feeling, Fury just rolled his eyes.

'Isnt there a day when your not listening to other peoples conversation Zen'

'Nope, It beats doing nothing and getting bored, Besides that Who are you talking to?'

'I Have Sonic on me, he wanted to tag along'

Zen paused for moment 'Atleast we can teach Newbie about elements and that'

'Zen, you know Quarry will kill you if try to teach elements Anyway off that topic ,Where are you?, im lost in this new town' Fury crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at the streets ahead of him and Sonic.

'Im in the towns Square, sitting by a lovely water fountain' Zen replied in a posh kind of manner, Fury had just smirked at the reply.

"I know where he is, Hes just a couple of blocks away" Sonic mumbled in thought while he continued walking along the pavement, At the same time he continued to listened to Zens and Furys Conversation.

'What happened last night Zen? I heard that our enemies had retreated'

'They did, for once they didnt see us coming, maybe things are looking up to us finally after all these years'

'Or Aro is planning something, That could of been a just a test to see if we were in the area'

'Aro?' Sonic perked up as he looked at Furys ice blue eyes.

'Aro is the leader, though we sometimes suspect theres another in involved'

Zens voice spoke up again. 'It better not be a werewolf, those things are so deranged and crazy under the full moon, atleast we dont feel the effects of the moon, we are more likely to react to changes in the earth then anything else'

Sonic had a questioned expression 'What does the earth have to do with us?'

Fury just shook his head slightly 'Zen Explain everything when we meet up with you'

'Alright but dont take too long, you know how fast i can pick someones pocket'

'See you in a bit Zen' Fury just simply replied.

One moment Sonic could hear Zens thoughts and the next there was nothing, only his own thoughts and questions that he wanted so desperately to answer. Zen obviously knew just as much as Quarry, yet noone wants to talk, what is so bad about their origin?.

The two walked the rest of the blocks, the smell of water filled their sensitive noses. They turned the corner and there was the square, Markets along the sides of the road and a large fountain in the middle. Fury gotten on his toes to see pass the crowd. Sonic stood beside him, deep in thought.

Zen, Who was he again? His thoughts went back to when he met the pack, so much was going on, he hardly paid attention to names and that. Fury waved at someone suddenly, Sonic curiously looked in the same direction to see a Black hedgehog with a blue crescent on his forehead coming their way. Ah, So thats Zen, the one with the glowing tribal markings and if Sonic remembered correctly enough he was also the smart mouth of the group. The blue hedgehog had a slight smirk on his tan coloured muzzle, and Zen got punched for his mouth too.

Zen waved back as Fury walked a few steps to greet his glowing friend "How do you find your way through cities and towns so easily Zen?"

"I just have a greaaaaat sense of direction" The Sun and moon hedgehog fiddled with a small black ipod, His expression brightened up when he found a song of his liking on there, a headphone was cranked in his ear.

"ZEN! I Told You No Stealing" The shifters clear blue eyes glared at Zen as he snatched the ipod from his hand in one quick fluid swipe.

"I didn't steal this one, I `Found' it" Zen whined at Fury like a child.

"Found it my butt" Fury rose an eyebrow, his expression skeptical while turning off the audio device. The glowing hedgehog gave his friend a quick glare, ripping the headphone out of his red ringed ear. "Did you forget you have `business' to sort out today?"

Those topaz eyes of his looked thoughtful for a moment "But that business was suppose to be for tonight, but since Im bored we might as well get started now on teaching newbie the basics on tracking and defense" Sonic's ears perked up at the name `newbie', such a big mouth for someone who seems to be the underdog of the lot, maybe someone should start calling him that.

Fury had a proud face as he nodded "Exactly, No elements involved Zen, Quarry said so himself"

Zen slumped slightly. "Such a party pooper he is, leaving all the elements and that for himself pfft". The Shifter shook his head slightly while mumbling under his breath.  
It was then the black, tribal sun and moon hedgehog quickly turned to Sonic. "Class is now in session, Blue Blur"

_

"So What Do you choose First, Defense or Scents and Tracking" Zens voice sounded quite stern while he leaned against the trunk of a tree. They decided to move to the local park, where it seemed quite empty unusually.

"Zen, its the same thing in a way, plus we cant do defense in broad daylight" Fury looked up at Zen as he sat by the hedgehogs feet in his wolf form.

"Scents and tracking then i guess" Sonic blinked.

Zen moved from his place in the shade suddenly, moving into the sunlight and and next to Sonic. Placing his feet firmly on the ground as his red-Ringed ears went back "Close your eyes and open your senses, We rely on our senses more then our eyes, hear something from miles away or smell a scent that too weak for our normal forms to pick up"

Zen closed his eyes and Sonic followed his lead, letting himself be completely dependent on his sense of smell and hearing. The quiet day allow him to hear things clearly, he could even hear the grass crunching underneath Fury's paws as he walks around in the area. The smell of water in the grass and earth had filled his nose.

"Tell me what do you hear and smell around you?" The Ebony hedgehog spoke up softly.  
"I can smell the grass under my feet and surrounding plants and i can hear the birds in the trees thats about it"

"Thats only the basics Sonic, Dig deep in yourself, find the key to your inner wolf"  
He took a quick glance at Zen then closing his emerald eyes. `Find the key to your inner wolf' the thought ran through his head. He began searching his mind, trying to see what Zen meant. It was like he was searching through a very long hallway with dozens of doors only one out of those thousands is the correct one. Going deeper, deeper into the shadows of his mind, the presence of another became clear. In those shadows something was there, with a deep growl its eyes awoken. The feeling of the beast within him awakening, it was like his senses were awakening with it, senses suddenly enhanced, His nose more sensitive to the air. The light breeze against his ears felt like a gust.

Zens calm expression had a grin sweep his face, feeling the air around Sonic change slightly, his normally bright presence felt a little darker then normal. Zen looked over at Sonic over Sonic as his ears twitched. "Lets try this again, What do you hear and smell?"

Sonic turned his head slightly to the noise of the forest "I can hear the sound of the grass and leaves moving in the wind, the trickle of the fountain in the middle of the city, the distant sound of movement from small creatures.. I can smell the scent of other creatures in the breeze."

The black hedgehogs grin wider, he was almost laughing "Finally, you are seeing things through the eyes of your other half! And the senses of your other half could save your life, you must learn to rely on them when your not at your best, it could mean the difference between life." Zen looked to the ground slightly, his voice had trailed off until it was quiet. "and death."

The Azure hedgehog picked up on the quiet tone, slowly opening his eyes so his eyes could adjust to the sunlight. Something didn't feel right in that tone, like some sort of underlying pain, loss. "Zen?"

"Im too familiar with the feeling of loss because of war, i was in your same situation before and because of my stupidity i lost everything, In the long run, it effected so much, i lost my chance and now its our chance to help another" Zen glanced up at Sonic, his topaz eyes looking into Sonics emerald eyes.

"If we don't do this right, Our whole species will fall, Just like the others The Zyons have brought down before us"


	13. Chapter 12

WHOA Its been ages since i last updated, your patience is unbelievable you guys ;w; here i`ll answer some of your reviews

VanFullMoonHelsing: Lets hope the Zyons dont get him, things would go to hell XDD

Kirathehedgehog: Sorry if it was a bit out there, just getting it across its there from the get go! XD mhmm i really liked typing that out, when you have a dying breed their value goes up in the thousands and it shapes they just dont have the Zyons as an enemy but the humans too.

Harleythehedgehog: ERMERGERD HE IS GUNNA BE A MOMMY! 8D

Hiezen Uchiha: There is no pairings in this ;w; sorry, i might write pairings at some point, dunno yet XD

Skirret: Thanks for noting that, ive changed the rating! :3

Purest of the Hearts: Ahaha thats fine, sleep is always important! He was prancing cause he loves being Fwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! and yush the shapeshifter has a griffin form as welllll which comes in handy for powered flight!

Brianna: Maybe he will, maybe he wont :3 im not telling!

A. Lien: The mpreg is always weird cause its defying nature! XDDDD i really like that idea being they are a creature that lives and thrives in the dark i find that ironic in a awesome way XD

NicoleTheFlyingHedgehog: Im trying to word this without sounding odd but its going to be like it anyway, in a way the father is himself . buuutt for a good reason XD

* * *

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY

The BlueMoon: Chapter 12

There was an odd silence hanging in the air, it was either Zens unusually serious and stern tone or the true weight of his words. To Fury, this sudden tone in Zens voice was so foreign to him, it was like he was talking to another person. but in another way being on what he went through in the past, it wasn't too much of a surprise this sudden change.

Sonic looked curiously at the black hedgehog, what Zen said went through his mind "Zen, Tell me, What happened?"

The hedgehogs ears went back, almost in a sad like manner, his voice had an underlining shakiness about it "I Don't really want to talk about it, All you need to know is, it was a tragic loss"

There was a sudden nudge from Fury, his cold nose met Zens back gently "Zen go walk it off, Take your time and if you don`t return by sun down then go back to the pack" He took a glance, sad topaz eyes looking down at his canid friend before he shook his head softly and went on his way, shaky steps until he disappeared in the plantation and out of their view.

Sonic blinked several times then looking at Fury. "Uh, What was that all about?"

"Opening up old wounds, wounds that don't quite heal. When he was just a cub, he went through hell pretty much, watched his family perish before his eyes, his whole tribe for that matter and was... Well... Lets just say he suffered a great deal at the hands of his worst enemies. On top of that he lost his chance on making a difference, a difference that one only get once or twice in their lifetime."

"Each of us have suffered in some way or another, years of fighting for freedom doesn't come without some sort of price to it, the bruises and scars we all carry, all the nightmares the Zyons and their creatures have brought with them" Fury pinned his ears back while looking to the sky, ice blue eyes following the cloud floating by in the sky before they met with the damp grass under his paws.

Those emerald eyes looked at the large wolf sadly, he was sorry he ever asked, all he could hope was that his words aren`t going to cause a rift between them being this pack has all the answers to his questions and the key to his survival. Searching around on the ground, looking for some sort of topic to break a silence that has been hanging in the air between them.

"So, What do you know of The Zyons? Apart from the fact they are out to kill me" A slight smile went on Sonics face, might as well try and brighten the mood.

"I really don't know much, only stories, rumors passed around from the pack of their origins. It was known that they came from the core of our planet along with Dark Gaia, Somehow they broke free and became their own creature. Its also why you probably recognize the aura around them, being its similar to creatures still under its influence"

Sonic blinked several times at this "I thought i was seeing things at first with that aura, so they are really a Dark Gaia creature"

Fury looked quite pleased, seeing that info sunk in being the Blue hedgehog has taken in a lot of information in the last hour or so. Taking in a deep breath before a light breeze gently brushed past his fur, the feeling of the night air was coming in early today. The sky was slowly washing itself in a mix of oranges and brilliant pinks, covering the city in the bright glow. Both the hedgehog and canid took in the sight before the wolf spoke up.

"We better get moving, i know your change will be coming soon, I believe we should head to the forest being we never finished your suppose `schooling', you still have to go through defense Blue" He got up in a relaxed manner, the cool grass that was underneath him went through his fur, making his hind legs feel cramped.

He lightly stretch his legs to rid of the cramped feeling before going in a chosen direction, Fury already planned the path, the quickest way to leave the city and carry on with what they started.

It wasn't long that nightfall was over the city, the bright shades of the sunset become a deep blue, with the quick thinking of the shifter they made it to the grasslands before Sonic undertook the change from hedgehog to werehog.

Sonic`s knees buckled beneath him and a groan escaped him, his hands out in front of him to catch his fall. Everything started to grow in size, from his muzzle to his tail, When the fur and muscle increased on his arms, the familiar sound of fabric ripping filled both the ears of him and the wolf that was sitting near by.

Furys face screwed up at the change in front of him, he really forgot how painful it was for someone that wasn't use to it, he has been running for the pack for so long, to him, the transition was a painless change. Guess Sonic really does have a long way to go before even reaching that.  
When he knew the change was over, his ears were back as he took several deep breaths, the tall grass that was inches from Sonics face, swayed with each heavy breath of air. Fury got up from his seat, the sound of the grass crunching caught the blue werehogs attention as a shadow went over his face, a big black nose almost touching his own, ice blue stared into the deep orbs of murky green.

"It`ll get better Sonic, Don't worry about it" A casual wolfy grin swept across the shapeshifters white muzzle.

"I hope so" That grin must of been contagious cause Sonic soon wore a similar expression, with all the things Fury has said, there was a possibly everything might get better.

Fury stood back and his ears went forward, his eyes seem locked onto something on the horizon, there was an occasional twitch from an ear while listening to his surroundings. The night seems clear enough and they are yet to reach their destination. "Come on Sonic we have to keep moving, being out in the open makes me nervous"

To Sonic, reading the body language was enough to him that the shifter wanted to keep moving, guess its like a comfort to him to remain hidden under the thick forests, Remain completely out of sight.

With a light nod from the werehog, Fury began to move again and it wasn't long before Sonic followed close behind. There was a pick up in pace, the faster they get to where they need to be, the faster they were under the cover of the forests.

The view of the forest was within their sight and it wasn't long before they were traveling in something close to pitch darkness, it has been a moonless night, The situation would be different if a full moon adorned the night sky, the light from a full moon would make its way through the trees so it wasn't as dark, giving some light to the ground.

Fury would give the occasional warning of incoming logs in the path or low hanging branches until the wolf found what he was looking for, with a bound over a large rock, he leapt out into a small clearing in the forest.

It was in the shape of a large circle, the trees circled around the border of it. The starry night was visible through the large opening in the trees.

"The teachings of defense will be taught here, we are hidden here and if theres any enemies they will have to show themselves before attacking" Fury sat in the middle of the area, his blue eyes darting to the shadows of the surrounding trees before his view goes to Sonic; who was settling down in the grass in front of him.

"Remain alert and watch your enemy's every move, the smallest twitch could give away what they are about to do" As he spoke, he got up from his spot and starting circling around the blue werehog, his ice blue eyes followed Sonics.

"And with that, you have the choice of either defending or attacking where the attacker doesn't expect it!" As soon he was out of Sonics view, Fury leapt at the back of the wolf-like creatures head, forcing his face and muzzle into the dirt.

"I told you to be alert!" Fury starts laughing as he went back to where he was sitting before, a paw reached his chest as he sat down.

Sonic pulled himself out of the dirt, he didnt look to please, his expression bordering into annoyance. "I wasnt ready though!"

"Will your enemy wait for you to be ready?" Furys laughter died down as he saw Sonic walking towards him, he noticed the werehogs steps are very casual but he remained alert to him.

When the azure creature thought he was close enough, he took a leap at the shapeshifter, hoping to catch him unaware like Fury did to him. Unexpectedly just before his hands met the fur of the canid, it quickly shapeshifted into something like a bunny and with a quick leap into the air, the small furred animal jumped onto Sonics face and over him.  
"I thought you were going to pull something like that and i have just noticed how lovely your face is, its like a cushi-" There was a sudden rumble as a large dark colored vine erupted from the ground in front of Furys paws. With quick thinking he jumped back as more and more rumbles were heard, In a split second Fury went from a rabbit to his normal hedgehog form mid air, narrowly missing a vine that pushed through the earth. As he landed, he kicked off the ground, flipping backwards, then using his hand to bounce again before landing on his feet.

In the line he jumped there was a line of vines swaying in the breeze, Fury looked almost cocky that he didn't get hit "Nice Trryyyyy!" His arms crossed across his chest in a confident manner. Unknown to the shifter the ground was rising slowly behind him and it only took a moment for what was pushing through to reach the surface. It happened so fast, in a split second Fury was standing firmly on the ground and the next, he was hanging upside down by the paw by a thick green vine.

"You should be following your own rules, Messenger" A deep voice echoed its way around the small area.

Furys ear twitched before an annoyed expression swept his muzzle "Oh You Alpha, You heard us coming i bet and decided to add your own level to this" He leaned slightly forward to look at Sonic in the eyes 'Expert mode'

There was a light hum in as if he's agreeing with Fury as there was a flurry of red fur from the branches of the trees, his clawed hands met the cold touch of the boulder thats bordering around the area.

Sonic`s ears went forward as he recognized who it was, Quarry. He always found himself amazed not at how graceful he was when he moved but more how silent he is, something of his size should atleast make a sound, the blue creature even believes Fury didn't even see him coming.

Quarry seem amused by this situation in front of him "Doing Defense i see, Though it seems Fury is trying to specialize on how to be a bat"

There was muffled laughter from the blue werehog as he was trying his best to suppress his grin under his thick furred arms, The Shifters face went from annoyed to something similar to anger "You butted in! This isn't yours to step into! You entrusted us to do this and your still stepping in! Don't you trust us Alpha!" Within that moment Fury went from hedgehog to a large bird of prey, slipping himself from the vine and going for Quarry. Wings spread, Talons open.

He didn't look worried as he saw the eagle coming for him, in their world to prove trust is to show strength, to show he can do this and if the shifter falls it would be entrusted back to Quarry, he trusted not just Fury but Zen too, but being one is present and if Sonic and Fury were to get attacked both would fall.

Out of Fury`s rage, he went straight for the muzzle of the werehog, his eyes pinned on the target but that was his biggest downfall, he didn't see the clawed hand reaching out from the corner of his eye and grab him by the talons. A loud screech rung out into the night as the bird, was suddenly upside, struggling to get free of the strong grasp "Fury, This is for your own safety, Its better i step in, Its better to be cautious then sorry".  
Fury seem to stop for a moment before taking a sigh "Fine Then" He didn't want to back down but he knew he was right, its better he gives in willingly then be forced.

"I'm Sorry Fury, I honestly am, I prefer you are with the rest of the Pack then out here" Quarrys topaz eyes stared into furys ice blue ones and with that he let go of the bird. The sound of the eagles wings were frenzied as he balanced himself back upright and take to the sky "Remain Alert Fury! And keep an eye on Zen for me!"

When the bird was out of view, those piercing eyes stared down Sonics Emerald green orbs "I hope being your teacher isn't too intimidating for you Sonic"

A cocky grin went across the blue ones face "I see it more an honor then intimidating Teach!"

Quarry suddenly gestured at Sonic with his arms crossed in front of him "Take a swing at me" There wasn't a moments hesitation as he did what was he was told, in retaliation Quarry swung back, it came at him so fast he barely enough time to defend his own face, the force of the blow pushed him back a few steps, leaving the soil and moss upturned from where he was standing before.

"You should have enough strength to rival me!" Quarrys eyes narrowed as he gestured once more.

"Again!"


	14. Chapter 13

REVIEW ANSWERING TIEEMMM

Im getting Realllly fond of answering these plus it gives me something to do while I brainstorm, you would be surprised how many ideas come to me while im writing something down, most of the stuff I add to the chapters is not even planned XDDDD **SOOOOOO Keeppppp dem reviews coming 8U**

Calliope: They know what they are doing, they have came from a world that is either survive or die trying. Being too the Zyons are pratically ruthless and show no mercy i think its best to be prepared instead of going extinct as a species.

Kegger98: You seeeeeee, i got the idea being dark gaia took all its powers back, im guessing he would lose alot of strength, so they are teaching him to defend himself and strengthing him back up, if he was caught by himself he would basically fall in battle specially when he has to avoid getting a punch but put all his strength to overwhelm the enemy, and this has been the packs biggest downfall in the past, not teaching the ones that need to defend themselves instead of relying on the strength of those that might not be there when things go haywire

Purest Of the Hearts: ... yush Quarry is a force to reckoned with, theres a reason for that strength and such, if i can ever get around to explaining the back story (faceplaaaannnttss) imsolazy ;w;

VanFullMoonHelsing: i honestly keep forgetting hes pregnant AHAHA being before there wasnt much there to remind me and its noott the apart of main storyline, i used it as a catalyst for bigger events, Theres abit about his young and his fluffy stomach in this chapter, not sure tho if theres enough about it/he/she/them/they - (HASNOIDEAHURRDURR)

ONWARDS! TO ADVENTURE!

* * *

The Bluemoon: Chapter 13

3 Months Later

An orange glow lit up the cream walls of the large room, it was a silent autumn night, the temperature has been slowly dropping lately so change in floating around in the air, same thing with the plantation the trees are dyeing their leaves in the vivid shades of orange before losing their leaves to the mossy ground below for winter. There was a deep, relaxed sigh as flame warmed cold fur, clawed hands going through the thick rug that adored the floor underneath him. A light groan was heard before Sonic rested his chin on the back of his palms in a relaxed manner.

Finally, one night they let him relax and let his mind take in all the changes around him, it has been a never ending cycle of wake up before dusk and go get his lessons in defense, come back sleep off what energy he lost. Even though hes getting stronger and learning the weaknesses on how to take down his enemy, his energy levels haven't been the best, he spends a lot of his time asleep and finding ways to relax tired muscles. Hes grateful though they know not to go for sensitive spots being they know another life is at risk, it would be kinda pointless to destroy what they are defending.

His murky green eyes instinctively wandered to the growing bulge on his hips as a warm smile swept its way across his face. How many times he got distracted whenever there was a nudge, that first time he felt it was possibly one of oddest moments of his life, it took him a moment to realize whats happening and get his mind around that another life is becoming obvious.

He still didn't know how he was going to get through this whole situation, it was so messy, a war like species hunting for him and his own species putting their lives on the line to stay around and try to save him, it was a world that was the strong truly survive. Heck, he still didn't even know how it was possible for him to bare another life within him. If they are going to answer questions, they better answer that first and how its flipping possible.

His train of thought suddenly grinded to a stop at the familiar nudging in his belly, he took a moment, lifted his chin off his clawed hands and cocked his head to the side slightly as a smile went across his face, so active even when hes relaxing, why cant it follow his example.

HIs chin went back to relaxing on his palms and his emerald green eyes were lost in the light crackling of the fire. The warmth was enough to send him to dreamland, it was like resting against a small sun as it warmed his face. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, small embers crackled lightly as they drifted above the main flame before going out, to him its like the fire had various shapes to it, the fire let a crackle from the fire wood it was burning and something formed out of the fire. A pair of four legged creatures took shape out of the main flame before they seem to dance and run around the top of the fire, there seem to be another crackle and a large anthro like creature stood in the middle as the other two kept going around. Sonic kept watching as if he was in a heavy trance, he couldn't judge what was in front of his eyes was apart of his imagination or actually there.

What he saw of the anthro creature in the middle, it kinda reminded him of a Zyon, its shape and its flowing tail curled around behind it, there was various hand gestures as if it was training to the two creatures that ran around it.

* * *

In the darkness, a clawed hand lightly grasped the light colored crystal ball, its long claws holding the round object into place. Deep crimson eyes seem to watch intently as what he was seeing

"Ah Such a Relaxed Creature" A sarcastic tone broke the eerie silence in the darkness, His voice was deep and menacing as his eyes narrowed "Time to retrieve my prize"

His colored dark ears went back as his maw was curled back into a snarl "Attack!"

* * *

The fire continued to crackle lightly in the quiet room. A few embers had sparked lightly, standing out against the other embers that rose with them. Suddenly one of the creatures changed direction, running in the opposite direction to the other, when the two brushed passed one another another light spark would form. The Zyon changed the direction it was facing as if it was looking straight at the blue werehog. A clawed hand rose in front of it and within that moment the two creatures leapt at Sonic. The blue werehog flinched expecting them to spark and go out due to the cold, but to his surprise the fire creature grew in size as the bright orange glow darken into a shade of grey that was similar to ash, it leapt over Sonic and into the middle of the room, smashing the polished coffee table into splinters as it landed, Sonic rolled over quickly and got up in a frenzied manner, his claws dug into the rug under him.

It was of a heavy build, with deep grey fur that looked like a shaggy mane on the neck, The fur seem to stick up as it went along the back ending between the shoulder blades, on the rest of its body seem to be just skin. A long tail flowed behind it and a spade like shape was on the end of it, Long claws was on each of its 4 toed paws. There was a deep snarl as it turn to face Sonic, showing its face, its pointed, torn ears were back and its golden eyes glared down at Sonic. There was two large fangs that extended down from the mouth, Its eyes had narrowed as it seem to grin at him. Its nostrils were like a reptiles, and its other teeth seem to stick out from either side of the mouth.

Sonic pinned his ears back as he glared down the canid like creature, Teeth bared and head low to the ground. Its tail seem to lash at him as if its testing the space between them. He didnt know what this thing was in his loungeroom but he had a feeling it wasn't on their side, he glanced around the room and how much space there was. The room was so small, there was no way he would be able to take it down without setting the place on fire due to the open fire place.

A loud shatter of glass rung out as another of the same creature erupted through the window, Claws drawn and a deep snarl came from its chest as it landed on the lounge under the window. It misjudged the surface it was landing on, An odd yelp was heard as it bounced off the cushion of the lounge and landed in a clutter on the floor, knocking the other off its feet. Sonic took his chance and clammered up to the window, leaping through it into the cool night air.

The two hellhounds got themselves off the floor and after him, both of them going for the window, one had swiped a paw at Sonic before hitting the polished timber window boarder, just clipping his leg before he landed into the yard. He turned in time to see both creatures trying to get through the window at the same time, both of them had their ears back and roaring like a pair of lions at each other.

Sonic quickly rose his head towards the sky and a deep howl filled the night air, he is just hoping someone from the pack will hear it, there is always more safety in numbers. One of the creatures managed to get a clawed paw on the other and pushed it back to allow itself to get out of the tight spot both were trapped in.

The blue wolfhog turned his head to see them coming at him again, judging on with the teeth bared, they were either going to tear him to shreds or get him by the throat, he shuddered at the thoughts both were as bad as the other.

The hellhound that got free first took a leap at him, with quick thinking Sonic put all his weight on his arms before lifting his legs into the air like a horse, kicking the hound in the face with the metal spikes under his shoes. There was a crunch of bone from the creatures jaw before It flew a fair distance, yelping as it hit the front of the house with a loud thud.

The other hound did a quick series of steps to avoid being knocked on its butt by its soaring companion. Its eyes still locked onto the target, claws out, fangs bared as it charged at the blue creature in flying colors. Sonic kept his head close to the ground as he waited for it to come within a certain distance, he knew its natural instinct would be to go for the neck and hes going to lure it in. It had lowered down to his level to go for the face and at the last second Sonic took a leap over it, placing his clawed hands and most of his weight on the back of its neck and force it to the ground.

A muffled snarl was heard from under him as it got a mouthful of dirt, before he landed behind it, his claws met the skin and flesh of its right hind leg before his hands landed on its tail. Putting all his weight on his arms, he gave the hound a kick in the backside. A loud roar echoed in front of him as he looked up, His eyes met the peeved expression of the other hound as it came at him, the expression on its face showed a lot and how much it just wanted to rip his throat out. Sonic felt a grin go across his face, his smile was wide, he was holding down one and the other was coming for him, he knew where this was going.

It took a leap at him and just at the right moment Sonic moved, letting go of the others tail and allowing the other hound take the hit. There was the snarling one moment and the cry of pain the next as claw and tooth met the skin of its own kind.

As much as the blue werehog wanted to go claw to claw with these two, in his current condition all he can do is just run circles around them and throw punches. A light breeze went passed his nose and face, a familiar scent was in the air, followed by the heavy wing beat of a large bird, Sonics ears went forward as his glance took to the sky. Against the full moon, was a large shadowed figure, his outline was the only thing that gave away his color scheme from the white moon behind him. His large wings beated the air around them as he drew his talons and hind claws in front of him and a loud screech filled the air.

A deep snarl was heard behind Sonic, his ear twitched slightly and faced the direction he heard the noise from. One of the hounds was circling him from behind, its posture was low to the ground, every step it took was slow, intimidating. The deep growl from the chest didn't stop as an echo of the sound was heard behind him, He quickly turned around and saw the other lunge forward towards him.

'Incoming!' Fury came down like a torpedo, a heat seeking missile going for the target. It all happened so quickly, The griffons claws met the chest of the hound midair and both hit the ground in a crashing heap. The weight behind the griffon broke ribs from impact and his claws went through its heart, almost killing it instantly.

The other hellhound stood there, not moving a muscle, the expression on its face looked shocked at how fast its companion had fell, like it was rethinking the original plan it was given to do. Sonic swung around on the spot remembering the ash colored creature behind him, when he noticed its attention wasn't on him, he charged at it, head low to the ground and ears back. There was a sudden whine as it turned to face him a second too late, the blue wolfhog leapt upwards towards the throat, his teeth met muscle as hound was forced off its paws and onto its back, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Paws in a frenzy to get back upright when it felt Sonics grip get tighter suddenly, there wasnt a moments hesitation, a deafen crack filled the night air and the creature laid limp in his jaws.

"That was too close, Sonic you ok?" The griffon inhaled loudly to calm his breathing, while he watched the corpses of the fallen creatures turn to ash, their bodies turning into a powder and disappearing into the earth as if they were never here.

Sonic spoke as a grin went across his face. "Yeah I'm fine" His glance went over the shifters current form "Thats real stealthy using griffon form when you could be shot at like duck hunter"

Fury let out a loud screech that rung out in the night air "I can say the same for you, you would of made a nice pelt for those hellhounds if I didnt come any sooner!"

The two laughed at one another, relieved that the fight was over and no one was hurt. Fury made his way over to the blue werehog who just proceeds to flop against the griffons chest, getting off his feet.

"Young one ok too?" Fury seem to poke Sonics belly lightly with his beak as he watched the werehog nod.

"Yeah, just fine only deprives me of sleep" The werehog laughed to himself before looking at his red shoes in thought "So what do you think all that was about with the hounds?"

"Have no idea, but I have this odd feeling its only the beginning to something bigger Sonic" The avians ears went back, he just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. He got up suddenly while stretching his wings out, Sonic yelped in surprised, rolling onto his back.

"We should head back to the pack" His voice spoke in a urgent manner, Sonic caught onto this, if the shifter is acting like this, something must be wrong. Nodding his head lightly as he hopped onto the griffons back, There wasn't a moments hesitation as Fury started running like he was on a run way before his wings took him into the sky with a heavy beat.

* * *

The Crystal ball he was once holding ended up in pieces when it hit the grey stone walls in the room he was standing in. The large creature started pacing back and forth in front of large dark grey throne.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH DAMN THIS! HOW CAN THE HOUNDS FAIL!" He swung around on his heels and grabbed the Seer by the scruff of his fur.

"That Shifter stood between them and victory! Remove the problem and the prize will be in your claws Lord Aro" He spoke calmly, like this has happened many times before.

Aro let go of the creatures fur and continued pacing, growling in annoyance to himself. Watching him pace back and forth was a large furred creature that sat beside the throne, its build was like that of a fennec fox, its long tail went around the bottom of the throne like its tail was apart of it. Its large ears were back as it seem to flinch at the various sounds of things being broken.

"Ive Reached the end of my patience!, Get me Several Zyons, I'm sorting this out myself!" His scowl went into a grin as it went grew wide across his face.

"Quarry!, Im coming to get you!"


End file.
